Gemstones and Minerals
Gemstones on Zanzus aren't like the ones on Earth, with some exceptions, such as Aquamarine, Gemstones are completely unique to Zanzus. Names like Lapis, Peridot, etc. are just that. Names. These gemstones are sorted by use. Power-Producing Energite Named for its ability to produce electricity, often referred to more simply as "The Power Stone", Energite is the thing that keeps many parts of Zanzus running smoothly. It's very commonly found in the floating islands of Lightola, those Elementals discovering the stone. Its original name was "Gold" for its coloring, however, upon discovering its abilities to power machinery, it was renamed Energite. It does not work underwater, strangely. Aquamarine Yes, this is a stone on Earth, and though it looks the same as our Aquamarine, its uses are vastly different. Remember how Energite can't be used underwater? Well, this stone can. It powers everything in Aquarip, and its power is constant until shattered into tiny pieces. Even then, these shards can be used like AA batteries. It is typically found on an underwater cliffside near the territory Leafly and Aquarip share. Armor & Such Liper Liper is a steel-esque metal, often made for armor. It is generally light-weight and pale white, but can be dyed rather easily in different colors if you know what you're doing. It is typically used for horn and claw covers during duels on places like Dritura and Falecea, where they're still kind of stuck in Medieval times, though can be used for jewelry, it's predominant use is Armor. Larifur Like Liper, Larifur is usually used for armor, but usually body armor, rather than covers. It can also be dyed, but its a bit heavier and thicker than Liper. Jewelry Drandite Drandite, named after the 'lesser' of the dominant species on Zanzus, is a malleable mineral, often used for decorations, jewelry, etc. It comes in a variety of colors, though it's usually a solid color. Blue, Red, and Yellow are the most common, and Purple, Pink, and Orange are rarer. It's kind of like clay, soft and malleable, but firm when heated up. Clevonite Clevonite is a highly expensive gemstone, coming in green, light blue, and pink. Power- Related Gemstones Some Gemstones boost the amount of Aether an Elemental possesses just by being in contact with their bodies. These gems can be made into jewelry and worn as necklaces, bracelets, etc. Webbatite This stone has the ability to boost the amount of Aether that water Elementals posses. It does this by coming into contact with the Aether field that surrounds the Elemental, connecting to its own field. Sasatite Sasatite is a stone that has the ability to boost the amount of Aether that any Elemental belonging to the Six has. Dulimite Dulimite is a type of gemstone named after it's ability to dull the powers of an Elemental. It's extremely expensive and illegal to posses outside of law enforcement on most of Zanzus, and they come with varying power levels. Stronger stones can render the ability to shift and use powers completely useless.Category:Lore Category:Their World